The Last Gunslinger
by WolfMan751
Summary: Sly and his gang receieve a box with the last will and testemont of Tennessee Kid Cooper. Bullets fly and when the dust settles will Sly leave with his ancestors priceless treasure? First story please review Chap. 8 is up! Complete.
1. The Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own sly or any of his ancestors. Only the new characters and most of the story line.

It was a quiet day, around one o' clock. As you came into town people were tending to business.

A jack-rabbit sweeping the front porch of the general store, various noises came from inside the jail house almost full with one cell still empty waiting for it's prisoner. Gun fire came from inside the bank.

A badger in a teller suit ran out yelling. "He's here, he's robbing the bank!"

Almost immediately the door of the jail was kicked open, a fox with a rifle in hand, ready to cuff his robber.

The bank door splintered when a large bull punched it open, carrying big bags of money on his shoulder, a small weasel with a burlap sack of tools came running in a panic. Then slowly and casually a tall, thin raccoon with a derby hat and a scruffy moustache stepped out of the bank carrying a bag of money and a pistol with a cane shaped handle.

"Guys hurry, to the horses before Marshal Fox gets here!" the weasel said.

The outlaws started running down the catwalk, bullets began to fly and whiz by their heads. Marshal fox in hot pursuit unloading his rifle still chasing the outlaws. They reached the horses the bull and the weasel jumped on and waited for their leader.

"Freeze, hands in the air!" the marshal yelled

The raccoon dropped bag he was holding, turned around, put up his hands, and grinned something the marshal had seen many times before. A wind stretched across the plain shaking the overhanging sign.

Before the marshal could blink, the raccoon had shot the chain of the sign which fell hitting the marshals gun knocking it out of his hand when the gun hit the ground it fired near a tie post, the marshals horse and others ran away. The raccoon just stood there laughing then took a puff of his cigar and rode off with the money in hand. As he passed the sign of the town a wanted poster with his face on it. It said.

"WANTED Tennessee Kid Cooper."


	2. The Next

Chapter 2

Years passed and another cooper was born. It had been another day in the life of the notorious thief Sly Cooper. Sly ,Bentley and Murray had just gotten back to the hideout, all of them were tired from the heist they just finished. Murray set down a large piece of machinery with Bentley standing behind him drooling over the idea of examining it.

"General McArthur didn't look so happy when Carmelita threw him in the jail car." Murray said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Yeah, she didn't either when we left without saying good-bye." Sly chuckled as he sat on the couch.

Sly yawned and thought of Carmelita for a moment but thought it was best to let her cool down. Then he opened the thievious raccoonous and thumbed through the book, stopping on his wild west relative Tennessee Kid Cooper, reading his passage Sly read about all of the adventures of his great uncle and his gang, Sly's eyes got heavy and he fell asleep on the couch and dreamt of the adventures that he could write in the great book and had nightmares of that night that he lost everything.

Meanwhile at Interpol:

Carmelita just finished the paperwork on the arrest of McArthur and was layed back in her chair rubbing her temples trying to get rid of the oncoming headache. A knock at the door made her get up to see who it was.

"Delivery." said a short pig holding out a metal box and clipboard.

She looked at him oddly for a moment, she hadn't ordered anything and her birthday was months ago. She took the box, signed for it, then the pig nodded and left Carmelita with the box. She examined the box closely trying to figure out why she got it. There was a number card on it and the name of the bank it belonged to. She logged into the Interpol system, typed in the in the bank and the number to pull up the information.

The box was placed in the vault around 1850 it didn't mention who put it there or what was in it, the box was to be delivered to the next member of the fox family after a period of 160 years. And the box certainly did look that old, Carmelita jiggled the tan paper out of it's slot and looked at it, flipped it over and on the back T.K.C was written on the it. Completely frustrated and tired Carmelita put the card in backward and, put the box on her desk and went home.

The Safehouse 8:00 am

Sly woke up to the sound of bacon crackling, he blinked his eyes and saw Murraystanding in the kitchen scraping a frying pan with a fork.

"What time is it?" Sy asked sleepily

"Five in the morning." Murray replied scraping the bacon on to a plate next to some over-easy eggs.

"Bentley wanted to get an early start on that gizmo from McArthur." he said

Setting the plate on the table. Sly sat down and filled his plate, Murray left to get Bentley. Sly polished off the eggs and thought about Carmelita, wondering how she was taking losing him again. He decided that he was going to bring her breakfast, he knew Carmelita normally didn't eat before she went to work and she ate in her office. Sly finished his breakfast and grabbed his disguise. It was a grey sky out that day, Sly walked to the cafe' two blocks down, bought a sausage and egg biscuit and coffee, then took a taxi to the interpol building. Sly was right on time, Carmelita had just gotten on the elevator up to her office. Sly waited a few minutes, then rode the elevator to Carmelita's floor, he pasted a few offices, nodded at Cheif Barkley who seemed confused why a delivery boy was here.

Sly knocked on Carmelita's door and said "Delivery." He said in a higher voice.

Carmelita opened the door and was greeted by a white paper bag being dropped in her hands. Sly looked past her to see what she was working on and saw the bank box.

"I didn't order anything." She said holding the bag.

"Phoned in by a man who said you might need it." Sly said shoving the bag back to her.

Then he turned around and left curious of the box. A grin formed on his face when he thought to himself that he would stop by her place later. Carmelita closed the door thinking the delivery guy looked familiar, she sat the bag on her desk and looked at the bag for a moment before digging through it first she pulled out the coffee, the biscuit, and then she pulled out something that made her growl with anger.

One of Sly's calling cards with "Morning inspector something to help you get started." Written on it. She thought about chasing him but relised that he'd be long gone by now. In anger she slammed her fist down on the box with a loud. "WAM!" The rusty hinges of the box broke off and layed on the desk. Carmelita looked closely at it although the hinges broke the lock stayed. She jammed a letter opener into it and pryed a gap so she could wedge her fingers into the opening. The metal creaked for a bit then the lock broke. Carmelita looked into the box curiously and raised an eyebrow in confusion.


	3. The Letter

A/N: This story was set between games 1&2

Carmelita pulled out some tanned, wrinkled paper that looked more than a century old. At the top of one of the papers, an older version of Sly's card and the bottom had a scruffy patch like a moustache, her eyes grew wide when she saw it, the paper was a letter to the latest member of the Foxes. It said.

"Dear Reader,

The contents of this box is intended for my latest relative and I wish you not to view them, but if you would like to chase him/her head out west to Texas that is where he/she is headed.

Your pappy's old friend, Tennessee Kid Cooper."

Reading the final sentence; Carmelita in such surprise threw the paper back into the box and slammed the lid on top. Her breath was raspy and short. To receive a letter from the 1800's and from the notorious Kid Cooper, was more than she could handle. Carmelita picked herself up and remembered what the letter said, picked up the phone and called the airport and booked a flight to El Paso, Texas for tomorrow at noon. The day went on; Carmelita setting up arrangements with the chief about her trip and other things. She thought about the letter again, she knew Sly would be after the box since he saw it that morning.

She picked up the box and took it home with her. Night had fallen when she arrived at her apartment. She set the box down on the coffee table and headed to the shower, after the shower Carmelita began to pack, going through her closet she found a straw hat that she had bought years ago, she looked at it for a moment and set it down on her bed then finished packing. Carmelita changed her clothes while she was packing, she was wearing faded jeans, a dark colored long sleeve cowboy shirt and the hat that she ha found. She went into the living room and watched the news but was more focused on the box than anything. After awhile she fell asleep on the couch with her hat over her face, un-aware of the shadow in the window.

Sly sat there for a moment wondering why his police officer had turned cowgirl all of a sudden. Stepping inside he saw her bags by the door and the box on the table, he looked at it, the hinges were broke and the lid was bent.

'That Carmelita, always the destructive one' he thought.

He picked up the box and strapped it to his back, Sly looked at Carmelita and grinned, he gently lifted her hat and put a card in it, put back the hat and left.

Sly got back to the safe house and set the box down on the table. Bentley was tinkering with some gadget and Murray was pumping some iron. When Sly sat down in his chair and said.

"Hey Bentley, do you think you could look up Carmelita's latest travel records?"

Bentley looked at him with a weird eye piece over his glasses.

"Yeah." he said as he twisted his roller chair around and punched several key.

"She just booked a flight to El Paso, under business trip." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Why would she be going there?" Sly said looking as if trying to remember.

"I don't know; hey what is that doing here?" Bentley said walking over to the box on the table,

"Oh, I barrowed that from Carmelita's place, I haven't looked in it yet.

He moved to open it and Bentley yelled. "Don't ,it might be rigged we'll be blown to bits!"

"Calm down Bentley, Carmelita wouldn't do anything like that." Sly said taking the lid off. He pulled out the papers and flipped through them, then stopped on one page. Sly's eyes got wide as plates, Murray stumbled and poor Bentley fainted. "Holy crap!"


	4. Go West

After reviving Bentley Sly read aloud.

"The last will and testament of Tennessee Kid Cooper. The Cooper Ranch goes to the latest member of the cooper line after a period of 160 years. A map is on the back of this paper to locate the ranch."

Bentley almost fainted again.

"Guys this is awesome Tennessee Kid actually left Sly a ranch in Texas." Murray said with a huge smile on his face. Immediately Sly had a cooper family smirk on his face.

"Bentley get us tickets to El Paso, Murray make sure the van is ready to go, and I'll grab the disguises, tomorrow we go west." Sly said still smiling.

The Next Day:

Carmelita was still in her western clothes, as she entered the airport. It was a busy day there, tourists everywhere, carts going left and right. Carmelita walked over to the counter and got her tickets, when she dropped off her bags to be X-rayed in the machine she noticed three familiar looking people speaking to security. Carmelita had booked a special plane, just came off the line; if you paid enough money could carry cars in the cargo area.

The three gentlemen were in a heated conversation with the guard. The short turtle was doing most of the talking, the fat hippo was looking annoyed that he had to argue with the guard about leaving his van behind. Then her eyes trailed over to the man behind the other the other two, he was looking around not really caring about the turtle now yelling at the security guard. Carmelita began to walk toward them but a crowd of tourists walked by snapping pictures and yelling.

"Look over there!" By the time the crowd had passed, the men were gone. Carmelita looked around but didn't see them, she took one look and thought about the tall dark stranger in the back, then went about her business.

Bentley opened the disguise case on the restroom floor pulling out some clothes and throwing them to Sly and Murray.

"Ok guys lets get ready." Bentley said pulling out his own clothes.

Uh, Bentley what is this?" sly said gesturing at the carhartt shirt and blue jeans in his hands.

"Those are the western style." Bentley said putting on his fake moustache.

"Style are you kidding me!" Sly said throwing the clothes back into the case and digging around inside pulling out a new set of clothes.

He disappeared into a bathroom stall and stepped out a few minutes later. Sly was wearing a black dress jacket, crisp white under shirt, bola tie, black dress pants, and a pair of black ostrich skin boots.

"Now this is style." Sly said pulling at the jacket and smiling. All Bentley could do was groan about it but Sly had his disguise so they boarded the plane. Carmelita boarded the plane, looking for a place to sit. She was walking down the aisle when a man in a black suit stood up.

"Here miss you can sit with us." he said with a familiar smile gesturing at the open seat next to him. Carmelita nodded and took the outside seat. The gentleman took his seat next to two fellows that were sweating bullets.

"Pardon me but what is your name?" Carmelita asked the stranger that looked like she'd known him for years.

"My name is Brett, and this is Bart and Bo." Brett said pointing to the two men beside him. Bo gave a weak smile and Bart cleaned the sweat off his glasses.

"You seem familiar, do you travel much?" Carmelita asked.

"me and my friends travel all over the world, I myself am a poker player, Bart is our planner and Bo is our driver." Brett said smiling Bart really started to fidget and sweat now. Then the plane took off on it's seventeen hour flight to El Paso. The first half hour was quiet with everyone settling in and getting used to the plane. The silence was broken by Carmelita.

"Brett, you said you played poker right?" she asked

"Yes ma'am I did." he said turning to her.

"Would you like to play a game?" she asked pulling a pack of cards out of her bag.

"I would be delighted; I'll take it easy on you." Brett said pulling down the small table attached to the seat in front of them.

"Like-wise." Carmelita said with a confident grin. They played for hours, Brett won some, Carmelita won some then it came down to the last hand with over forty dollars in the pot, they had agreed to not bet big money so they would have something to spend in the states. Both of them stared into each others eyes trying to read each others minds. Carmelita laid down flush of hearts and smiled wide. Brett's expression never changed as he looked at his cards, he laid down a royal straight, Carmelita knew defeat when she saw it, Brett smirked and looked at her, she looked up at him and couldn't help but feel like she had seen his face before, as she stared into his caramel colored eyes she was taken back to a place she secretly cherished. She could feel the heat of the lava, hear the groan of melting metal and see her prince of thieves smirking in front of her as she blushed from the kiss she just received. Brett speaking brought her back the present.

"Good game Miss Fox, but if you don't mind me saying the last few hands were so easy it was practically stealing." he said smirking again as he handed her, her money from the last three hands.

"What did you say?" She asked still blushing, then covering her face to hide it.

"Mind if I ask if you why you're going to Texas?" He trying to hold back a grin after seeing her before she turned around.

"I'm going to meet someone." She said, the blush going away.

"An old love perhaps?" He asked still grinning

"You could say that." Carmelita said turning another shade of red. Brett even changed colors too. Then they heard the speaker come on.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, Please set all tables in there upright position, buckle up, and hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride." A man said laughing over the intercom.

Carmelita gathered up the cards and put them back in her bag while Brett put up the table and buckled up. He reached over and woke up Bart, who attempted to wake Bo to no success. They felt the plane descend very quickly and to them unsafely. When the plane touched down it felt more like a crash than a landing, the wheels skidded on the asphalt. Carmelita looked out the window to see that the plane was spinning around, then she snapped back into her seat digging her nails into the vinyl. Bart was screaming along with the rest of the passengers, Bo still asleep, and Brett was as calm as can be just leaning into his seat, legs crossed and smiling. The plane stopped and the speaker came back on.

"Another perfect landing, thank you passengers you may unbuckle and get your bags from over head be careful some might fall." and just as he finished Bo woke up and asked.

"Are we there yet? The three others looked at him. Brett laughed, Bart rubbed his throat from all the screaming, while Carmelita pried her hands off the arms of her seat. Bart got up and pulled down his bag but the latch came undone spilling papers everywhere. Carmelita began to help him pick up the papers when she noticed one paper in particular grabbed it then stuffed it into her bag. Everyone began to leave the plane, when Brett grabbed Carmelita's hand.

"We will meet again before we leave the states, you can count on it." He said kissing her hand then moving into the crowd and disappearing among the tourists. Carmelita pulled out the paper and read the numbers and read the title of the paper

"General location of Cooper Ranch." She smiled deviously, then her eyes grew wide when she remembered what she told the familiar gentleman and glowed red.

A few minutes later in the Cooper van:

"What the heck was that!" Bentley yelled as he threw his disguise at Sly.

"Oh come on Bentley, I just wanted a little more entertainment than the in-flight movie." he said leaning back in his chair pulling his regular hat over his eyes. The van then left for the area that the ranch was supposed to be located.

Two hours later:

Murray and Bentley were in the front seat trying to figure out where exactly the ranch was. Sly was in the back had his feet propped up and just about asleep.

"No the canyon the ranch is located near is right here two miles north three miles west." Bentley said holding up the map.

"You're holding the thing upside down." Murray said leaning over letting go of the wheel and pointing at the map.

"Uh, Murray?" Bentley said looking at him.

"Yeah?" he looked back

"Who's driving?"

"Ah, cupcakes!" he yelled shoving the map out of the way, grabbing the wheel, slamming on the brakes seeing the canyon ahead. The sudden stop had sent Sly flying into the front getting him stuck to the wind shield.

"Guys I think I found it." Sly said still stuck to the window.

The gang get out and climb down into the canyon and spend over an hour searching for the ranch, with no luck.

Bentley sat down on a rock to wipe the sweat off of his glasses, Murray joined him and pulled off his boots to check on his blisters. Sly continues to look for any evidence of a ranch. He noticed an over hanging rock and walked over to check it out. The shade of the stone over head was not much help from the heat. Sly looked around and saw a statue that looked out of place.

He walked over to get a good look at it, the statue looked like a Indian shrine it was covered in various Native American artifacts it had a buffalo hide shield and tomahawk at the base, feathers and more warriors armor in the middle, and at the top was and old cow skull with various painting covering the whole thing but one picture caught Sly's attention. It was the same symbol that was on several of the papers. Tennessee Kid's calling card symbol. Upon seeing this a chilling breeze swept over Sly, then he looked to his side and saw something that sent a shiver down his spine. Tennessee Kid was standing there with a Cooper family smirk on his face then he winked and pointed toward a wall that looked different from the rest, then Tennessee disappeared. Sly walked over to the wall and thought about it for a moment then walked straight through the wall. It was then that Sly saw the ranch that his ancestor left for him. The lush green grass, the large beef cattle grazing, the house had bright flowers all around it with palm trees following the road to the house, a river that ran right by the pasture. Then a large cloud of dust blew across the land and when the dust settled all of the grass was gone, the cattle had disappeared, the flowers wilted, the trees leafless, and the river dried up. It was then that Sly actually saw the ranch and the smile that he wore when he saw it was gone and it turned to shock.

Meanwhile:

"Where could Sly have gone?" Bentley said as he sat down on a rock.

"I don't know this is the last place I saw him go." Murray said sitting down next to Bentley.

"Maybe there is a point that thieves steal so much that they are thrown into another dimension that is a jail cell." Bentley said adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe he fell through a crack in the ice!" Murray said biting his nails.

"Murray there is no ice." Bentley said to him rather annoyed.

"Oh, yeah." Murray said looking embarrassed. Sly's head pops up behind them and he looks at them back and forth as they threw ideas about where he had gone.

"Hey guys." Sly's head said still floating in mid-air. Bentley practically jumped out of his shell and Murray just fell off of his rock.

"Sly you're a head, where's the rest of you?" Bentley asked fixing his glasses.

"Never mind that, you've got to see this!" Sly said then his head disappeared again. Bentley and Murray slowly eased up to the wall and thought about it. Then a pair of hands appear grabs their shirts and yanks them forward. After having a near heart-attack Bentley and Murray looked around and saw the run down old ranch.

"Amazing a hidden ranch shrouded by a magic barrier!" Bentley said in awe.

"This is it?" Murray asked pointing at the ranch house.

"Yeah it's not much now but it was beautiful back in it's heyday." Sly said staring at the house.

"And how do you know that?" Bentley asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw it… well we're doing no good here lets go check it out." Sly said smiling as walked down the slope. Bentley and Murray looked at each other and shrugged and followed Sly to the ranch.


	5. The Ranch

The gang looked around the almost two century old ranch, it looked as if it would fall apart at any moment. Sly went inside and looked around, it actually looked better than the outside. It was well kept dusted and swept, the smell of food was still lingering in the air this made Sly curious. He continued down the hall checking in all the rooms for anyone around, he came to the last door and it was locked. It took Sly a matter of seconds to pick the ancient lock, and he stepped inside. It was an office frozen in time. Unlike the other rooms dust was everywhere coating the desk and shelves, with cobwebs sitting like lace on the walls. Sly could see the scene with Tennessee walking in, and sitting at the desk with his feet propped up. Sly walked over to the desk, it had papers and various knick-knacks scattered across it. Sly looked at one of the papers the date on it was 1884. The room had been untouched for more than a century, waiting for Tennessee to return.

Sly sat down behind the desk and settled into the worn chair. He began to go through the drawers finding things such as gold, cattle records, and photos of shocked faces, probably those that just got robbed. The final and largest drawer had a gold impression of a T on it. Sly opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of familiar guns.

"These must have been Tennessee's spares." Sly said examining the guns and belt. He pulled out one of the guns, gripping it tightly in his hand, it was very light compared to other guns similar to it. He put it back and stood up still holding the belt. He turned to the large window that was behind the desk and began to put belt on, as he was fastening the latch he heard a click behind his head Then an old raspy voice said.

"Don't move." Sly then heard Bentley's voice say.

"Don't you move." Sly turned to see Bentley holding his crossbow on a fairly old indian rabbit with a shotgun in his hand.

"Thanks Bentley, he's fine now, I'm Sly Cooper I inherited this ranch, who are you?" Sly said taking the rabbit's gun away. The rabbit looked at Sly sternly for a minute then smiled.

"The names Creek, my family has worked on this ranch for generations, ever since Tennessee himself built it up from the ground. And now that the coopers have returned, I am at your service." The indian said extending his hand. Sly took his hand and shook it. At that moment Murray walked in.

"Guys, there is not a single thing to eat around here." he said with everyone hearing his stomach growling. Sly looked at Creek and said.

"If you could fix us some supper Creek the house might not fall down from too much noise."

"Yes sir." Creek said slipping out of the room. An hour later the gang was sitting at the table with bowls in front of them and Creek walking around the corner with a cast iron pot in his hands. He scooped out a ladle full of a thick brown soup and poured it into their bowls. Bentley and Sly at it for a bit, Bentley poked something floating in it with his spoon. Murray on the other hand didn't hesitate, he dug right in without a problem.

"What is this?" Sly asked scooping some out.

"Rattlesnake stew, Texas style." Creek said smiling while scooping out his bowl. Murray stopped and looked at the bowl of soup and thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and continued eating. Sly stared at his bowl a little longer before taking a bite of it. He coughed and choked for a minute then took a drink.

"Not too bad once you get past the rattler, huh?" Creek said cackling. Bentley made a rather grim face as he lifted the spoon to his mouth. He took a bite, sat there for less than a second, his face turned beet red, he spat out the stew, chugged down his water, and gave off a relieved.

"Aaah" as smoke came from the sides of his mouth. Everyone burst out laughing including Bentley, Murray almost broke the table from beating on it he was laughing so hard. Once things calmed down and everyone finished their stew they all sat at the table as Creek told stories of Tennessee and his gang. Sly enjoyed hearing the tales of his ancestor but there was something eating at him the more he listened to the stories and it showed.

"What's the matter sir?" Creek said looking at Sly from across the table.

"I was just wondering what happened to this place? I mean it beautiful before but what happened to it?" Sly said with a concerned, thinking back to the view he got of the ranch before it's desolation. Creek made a stern face and grunted.

"Well sir, it happened three years ago. A bull by the name of High Horned Harrison found the ranch and ravaged the place and took almost everything of value and he also stole it." he said with anger starting to hint in his voice and on his face.

"What did they take?" Sly said with seriousness turning his face and voice to stone.

"They took The Heart of the West, a flawless ruby carved in the shape of a heart. It was the first thing that Tennessee ever stole, it was the thing that kept this place alive and running once Tennessee passed. I believe that the only thing keeping this from turning to dust is the spirit of Tennessee himself. That blasted Harrison he is keeping Tennessee from resting properly!" Creek yelled slamming his fist on the table. Sly thought about when he saw Tennessee next to the statue.

"Guys, we have to get that back that ruby and make sure that it will be safe forever."

Sly said leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you want to so badly, Sly?" Murray asked scratching his head.

"Because it's the right thing to do, and Tennessee wants me to." Sly said looking down the hall to the still open office door. Bentley and Murray looked each other, trying to put two and two together, then nodded.

We're with you, Sly." Murray said smiling while cracking his knuckles. Bentley tossed a bomb in the air and caught it on the way down.

"Ok gentlemen, tomorrow the fun begins." Sly said standing up from his chair.

**A/N: the ending kind of didn't feel right, but it's ok. If you disagree or if you do either way let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Living Legends

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep Sly snuck around the corner and into the office.

"Okay Tennessee what now?" Sly said walking up to the desk. He sat down behind desk and sat in the dim light of the lantern he brought with him.

"Well?" Sly said looking around the room trying to find some indication of Tennessee. Then the room became ice cold as in the dust of the desk the letter T and an arrow pointing down were drawn by an invisible finger. Sly looked down at the drawer with the guns in it, he opened the drawer and pulled out the belt. Sly stood up again, walked to the middle of the room with his back to the desk and fastened the belt around his waist. The lantern that Sly brought in burst with a blinding white light, which disappeared when the lantern, blew itself out. Sly stood in total darkness, ready for anything to happen when he heard a match being struck behind him, he could hear what sounded like something burning and someone taking a deep breath then exhaling, the lights then came back still in that dim glow, Sly could tell that something was different. The shelves didn't have piles of dust on them, the walls were no longer coated in spider webs, and many of the trinkets were either missing or in another place. Then a rusty voice behind Sly said.

"Hey kid." Sly grabbed a gun with his right hand, spun around, and jerked the pistol from its holster. Sitting there in the dull light of the lantern, with his feet propped up on the desk was Tennessee puffing on his cigar.

"Not bad kid, not bad but your going to need a lot more practice if you're going to take me on." Tennessee said half chuckling and taking his feet off the desk. Sly walked up and put his hands on the desk.

"So I take it you wanted to speak to me?" Sly said raising an eyebrow.

"You boys are something. You know that, judging from what I've heard y'all are it right now." Tennessee said standing up and smiling.

"Must be if even ghosts know of us." Sly said straightening himself and grinning.

"That once was us, me and my gang we pulled jobs all over Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and all of the other western states." Tennessee said still smiling, putting his hands behind his back, and turning to the window behind him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sly said hooking his thumbs into his belt. Tennessee turned and looked at Sly, his smile now gone.

"Alright, here's what you don't know. It's going to be a lot harder than you think to take Harrison down. You must always keep your head in the game or it's going to be blown off, distractions are everywhere." Tennessee said with a cold stare, but then his playful Cooper smile returned.

"Although I don't really blame you for the one that headed your way." Tennessee said smiling and twisting the end of his moustache. Sly stood there trying to figure out what he was talking about. Tennessee sat down behind his desk again and stared into space, Sly could see his eyes and they showed remorse.

"I was apart of a dying breed, I was one of the last, hell I was the last." Tennessee said with his head hanging down to his desk.

"The last what?" Sly asked completely unaware of what he was talking about. Tennessee slowly lifted his head.

"The Last Gunslinger, the old ways are over. People like Harrison draw to show they shoot a gun, not to live how it used to be, no. But you kid, you can you have what it takes, you can up hold the old ways that where the heart of the west. Humph, well if I were you I would check that wardrobe in a minute. Till later kid." Tennessee grinned then leaned back in his chair and propped up his feet, then took a long puff of his cigar and blew it out filling the room in thick smoke. When the smoke disappeared Tennessee was gone and the room was back to its filthy state and the sun was shining through the window. Sly waved his hand around to get rid of some of the still lingering smoke then looked at the wardrobe sitting in the corner. He walked over to it and gently opened the age old doors and what he saw next instantly put a Cooper family smile on his face.

Outside Bentley, Murray, and Creek were all walking over to the barn to collect the horses, when a wind picked up a large amount of dust and created a small sand storm. Creek and the gang could all hear the sound of spurs moving toward them. The wind settled leaving much of the dust standing in the air around them. The spurs could be heard more clearly now and they were steadily moving closer with continuous.

"Ching ching." A figure appeared in the dust but only the outline could be seen through the dust. The three could faintly see that the person had on a derby hat, had a cigar in his mouth, and a pair of pistols at his side. As he moved closer the spurs became louder and louder.

"Ching ching." The three just stood there in shock with their mouths open, catching some of the dust. Sly stepped out of the dust cloud and tipped his hat. He had the entire Tennessee Kid outfit; he found a fake, scruffy, grey moustache in the disguise box.

"Well what do you think? I could probably fool my own mother with this one." Sly said taking the unlit cigar out of his mouth and putting it in his vest pocket.

"Sir this is the best way to do it. Harrison will see the error in his ways, when he learns who it is that stand before him he'll know better than to try again." Creek said with a praising tone.

"Yeah, you'll scare him to death in this disguise." Murray said walking up to Sly and slapping him on the back almost knocking him over. Creek just nodded and said.

"Follow me." Walking to the barn. Shoving the doors inward, Creek was followed by the gang entered the barn. It was aged like the rest of the ranch, dust floating in the air, hay strewn everywhere, and most of the ranch equipment was broken, rusted or rotten. Such as the wagon positioned so it could easily be hauled out but not anymore. Three of the wooden wheels were broken; the wood seat was so rotten that if even Bentley sat in it, it would break in half, and many of the boards that made up the cargo area were gone. Creek continued to the back of the barn, and then stopped beside a wooden gate.

"Look here gentlemen." Creek said extending his hand as if presenting something. Sly, Murray and Bentley walked up to the gate, Bentley being the shortest of the group had to grab the edge and pull himself up. The paper with his new gadget idea that he had in his hand was pulled from his grip as he climbed up.

"Hey, whoever took that better give it back right now!" Bentley said positioning himself at the top of the gate. All the while unaware of the red and white muzzle moving closer to him, and then it snorted blowing hot air and a little snot all over Bentley's face. Who fell backward slapping his face in surprise.

"Holy-!" Bentley yelled falling on his back and quickly shoving himself up. Creek laughed at the display as a red and white horse stuck his head over the fence whinnied at Bentley as if laughing at him. Once Creek stopped laughing he cleared his throat.

"This here is Clyde. He's the strongest horse in Texas his granddad pulled 3 tons of gold bricks in that wagon back there." He said stroking the Clydesdale's long nose. Then another horse and a mule moved up beside Clyde.

"Maverick." Creek said pointing to the solid black horse. "He's the smartest horse this side of the Rio Grande. On more than one occasion he has snuck into the feed room when I was in the next room." The little mule that could barely be seen over the edge of the gate sorted and shook its head.

"All right I was getting to you, and this is Ruth she's the smartest you'll ever find anywhere. You can a map in front of her face; she'll read it and lead you there." Creek said digging around in his pockets from something. "She would have come in handy when we were trying to find this place. I'm sure there is still a spot where you can see where my face got stuck to the window." Sly said rubbing his forehead. Creek smiled and said "I don't know about that but she will help you find the outlaw town that Harrison runs, he's an arrogant fellow so he challenges you to take back what he stole by leaving you a map that leads to 'his personal patch of hell' as he calls it." Creek pulled the map out of his inner coat pocket and gave it to Bentley.

"Just hold it in front of her face and let her read it," Creek said.

"She won't eat it like Clyde, will she?" Bentley said glaring at Clyde. Clyde tried to look as innocent as possible even though a small scrap of paper sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"I don't think she will. Oh wait a moment!" Creek said going to a table covered in brushes, strips of leather and such. After some scratching around, Creek pulled out pair of extra long, gold wire glasses. He walked over to Ruth and slipped them over her eyes. She blinked a time or two and when she gazed through them it appeared as if her eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Her reading glasses." Creek stated smiling. Bentley then held the sheet of paper in front of the bug-eyed mule and she examined it closely. She snorted and bobbed her head, then stomped on the ground two times and pointed her nose to the left.

"She says it's a two day ride west. So let's get you boys some supplies and saddled up." Creek said leaving the barn.

A short while later:

"Ok boys, y'all should be set. There's water in your canteens and there's some jerky in your saddle bags." Creek said shaking each of the gang's hands who were mounted on their horses and mule. Sly was wearing Tennessee's outfit, Murray was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and a brown vest, with a tan wide brimmed hat, and Bentley wore a short brimmed hat that barely shaded his eyes from the sun he also had on a maroon shirt with a pocket watch in the front pocket and the chain hanging out.

"Thanks Creek, one of us will come get you if we need help." Sly said adjusting in his saddle. Sly and Bentley gave their mounts a gentle nudge and they began to ride off. Creeks eyes widened then he yelled.

"Be careful they haven't been rode in a while so they might-." And as soon as Creek said that Murray kicked Clyde's sides, and then Clyde downed his head, began to kick, buck and threw poor Murray to the ground.

"Buck." Creek said hopelessly as he watched the whole event. Murray scraped himself off the ground feeling very stiff he climbed back into his saddle rubbing his lower back, and rode off to catch up to Sly and Bentley.

"May Tennessee's spirit ride with you Sly." Creek said in the baron shell of a ranch.

"Hey Bentley, why aren't we riding in the van like we always have?" Murray asked his saddle partner, still rubbing his back.

"I and Sly thought it would be best if we ride horses to not arouse trouble." Bentley said leaning down and patting Ruth on her shoulder.

"We'll ride until nightfall then camp. If we keep this pace we should be in town by the day after tomorrow." Sly said turning in his saddle to speak. Murray slumped his head and bobbed as he thought 'This is going to be a long trip.'

Back in El Paso:

Carmelita was sitting in her hotel room. After two days of fruitless searching for Sly, the years and sleep lost chasing Sly were giving her the usual migraine. She glanced over to Sly's new police file lying open on the bed. She groaned, stood up, and closed the file. She gazed over to her coat near the door. She smiled, grabbed her coat and left her room locking the door behind herself. The ground floor of the hotel had a very large area for the guests to relax in. It had many tables with several people sitting together or alone, it had a piano in the corner. It ever had a baron the far wall. Taking a seat at the bar she ordered a water. Carmelita scanned the room, watching the people around her and what they were doing. Many of them were talking and enjoying a drink. Carmelita, barely able to hear sat in comfort, drinking her water. When faintly heard someone say

"Raise." Off to her right. And out of the corner of her eye she saw three men gathered around a table. She walked over to get a better look and saw they were playing a game of poker. The two coyote sat the table were all staring at the man in the dark suit, his black, wide brimmed short crowned hat hiding his face.

"200 must be a peach of a hand." Bret said slowly looking up. A smile formed on Carmelita's face once she saw her old travel companion. She walked over and pulled up a chair next to Bret.

"Hello again." Carmelita said still smiling.

"Miss Fox, how marvelous for you to join us." Bret said smiling toward Carmelita. His eye immediately shot over to the coyote farthest from him.

"Hold it friend." Bret said quickly and smoothly walked over to the coyote.

"Let us see what you have up your sleeve friend." Bret said grinning. Before the coyote could protest Bret tearing away the easy off snaps revealing four aces taped together on his arm. Bret examined the cards and saw they were attached to the coyotes arm by double sided duct tape. Bret grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it from the cheaters arm taking much of the fur with it. The coyote howled in pain, frightening many of the other guests. He pulled a knife out of his boot and moved to stab, but froze by the slight sound of a gun locking into place. Crossing his eyes the coyote stared down the down at the small chunk of lead at the other end of the barrel. Bret stuck out his, open palm, gesturing for the knife. The coyote still staring down the barrel of the pistol, very slowly placed the knife in Bret's hand and slower still sat back in has seat.

"There now we can be friends again." Bret said sitting back in his chair.

"Tough crowd." Carmelita giggled.

"Oh yes, it's happened more than once. Do you mind?" Bret asked pulling a cigar out of his shirt pocket.

"No not at all. What do you mean it's happened more than once?" Carmelita asked raising an eyebrow. Bret struck a match and lit the cigar in his mouth.

"It means exactly how it sounds. I went to mesa city and met a brutish but not bright bulldog. It didn't end so well for him." Bret said waving the match to put it out.

'He beat Muggshot. Only one person has done that as far as I know' Carmelita thought to herself.

"Shortly after that I took a trip to china, man that was a fiery occasion." Bret chuckled puffing his cigar.

'Could it be a coincidence?' Carmelita thought. Bret's voice caught her attention.

"Miss Fox, Russia is lovely this time of year is it not?" Bret asked with a grin.

"Yes, I do believe so." Carmelita said slightly squinting.

"Not too long ago I had the biggest gamble of my life out there." Bret said staring at the ceiling. He took several poker chips stacked them up with his cigar which had a lot of ash on it, on top and placed them on top of his face down cards.

'This has to be him, this is Sly!' Carmelita thought to herself digging around in her purse for her shock pistol. Bret stood, quietly stepped behind Carmelita and whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart I'm not who you think I am." He then slipped through the exit door with Carmelita close behind. The coyote who cheated looked at the large amount of ash on the end o the balanced cigar and said to the other.

"What if the ash was to accidentally fall off that cigar?"

"Then he might accidentally shoot you." The other said to him.

In the alley the exit door lead to, Bret and Carmelita stood a fair distance apart with the night sky hang over head.

"Miss Fox the gentleman I had to deal with has bet some information on a town out west. It should lead you to the person your looking for." Bret said smiling. Carmelita just stood there in silence.

"You know Miss, a man once told me that if a sheep wanders into pack of wolves, it dresses if wolf's clothing. You ma'am are going to have to open your eyes and see what possibilities you have as being what you most hate and love." Bret said raising his had to his hat.

"Check my cards their a peach of a hand." Bret said throwing his hat at Carmelita, who took her eyes off of him only for a second to catch it., when she looked back he was gone

"Not even Sly could have disappeared that fast." She said in awe. She examined the hat and put it on her head.

"At least it's better than my hat." She said walking back inside. She walked over to the table and picked up the cigar, the ash never falling off.

"Fair game." Carmelita said picking up the cards and fanning them out. Reveling a royal flush of spades and stuck between the king and queen was a small piece of paper. She almost fell out of her chair; it was one of Tennessee's calling, she stuffed the card in her pocket and laid the cards down on the table showing what they were. Carmelita then said grinning.

"Now gentlemen lets talk business." The coyotes both groaned.

Somewhere in the desert

Sly and the gang were all gathered around a fire; Sly lying on the ground using his horse blanket and saddle to lie on. Both Bentley and Murray were sitting on a rock, when Sly sat up.

"Hey Murray, what do we have to eat?" He asked taking a sip of coffee from his blue tin cup.

"Well Creek put some jerky in the saddle bags." Murray said getting up and going to his saddle propped up on the ground. Murray picked up the saddle bags and began digging through them; when a rusty rattling sound came from near his foot that made his blood run cold. The rattler laid there hissing ready to strike, it drew its head back and lunged for Murray's large ankle. And right in front of its extended forked tongue a rock shattered sending sparks everywhere. The snake quickly withdrew and slithered away leaving Murray and Bentley staring at each other then their gaze drifted over to Sly. He was standing with his gun drawn, the barrel still smoking.

"You… uh…um?" Murray asked Sly blinking several times.

"I think…" Sly said weakly staring at the smashed rock. Sly lay back down on his bed and stretched out over his blanket; he looked over his shoulder at Bentley and Murray and said.

"Better sleep with one eye open." The two of them chuckled nodding and setting up their beds.

Early the next morning at dawn,

Sly and the gang were just getting ready to leave camp.

"We should be in town by noon." Sly said pulling his saddle cinch tight.

"Great I finally get some hot food." Murray said tying down his blanket.

"Anything but rattlesnake stew. Do you think you can stay out of trouble Sly?" Bentley asked climbing into his saddle.

"You know me Bentley of course I can keep out of trouble." Sly grinned crawling onto Maverick's back. Bentley adjusted his glasses, them glinting in the morning sun.

"Yes I do and no you can't." Bentley said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you could be right." Sly said laughing to himself. Bentley just shook his head and started to ride off.

A few hours later they entered town; riding in it looked fairly normal except for a few goons watching them once they arrived. As they rode to the hotel, a group of three coyotes stumbled out of the saloon laughing. Sly looked over to them and grinned.

"You guys go ahead and get set up I'll try to find out anything about the ruby." Sly said steering to the saloon. He tied his horse to the post then gazed at the old saloon. It was the exact same thing that he had seen in western movies. The windows had the words beer and theatre painted on them, the classic swinging doors hung in the doorway, and of course the constant flow of piano music came from inside. Sly walked up the steps and shoved the doors open. Everyone inside turned to see Sly still in his Tennessee outfit, and then they began to whisper among each other. Sly couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but what he did hear was people say.

"Could it be him?"

"He's back from the grave!"

"The say legends never die."

Sly softly snickered seeing how well his disguise was working, he sat down at the bar next to some other people who quickly left Sly sitting by himself. The bartender nervously watched Sly when he ordered a shot of whiskey. The dog never took his eyes of Sly as he poured him the drink. A bull burst out of a room laughing with a beer in his hand and a smoky haze following him. He staggered over to Sly's side and said.

"Hey move that's my spot." The bartender desperately waved his arms and mouthed the word 'No' again and again; the bull didn't pay any attention.

"I don't see drunken idiot written on it anywhere." Sly said not turning to look at him, swirling his drink around. The bull grunted and pulled his gun from the holster rest on his hip, shooting the bottom of the glass leaving only the top ring in Sly's hand. Sly dropped what was left of the glass, it shattered when it hit the bar. He waved his hand and ordered another, still staring straight ahead. The bartender quietly poured Sly another drink and slid it to him. Sly swirled it around in the glass, he moved to throw it back when ha froze and stared at the mirror be hind the bar. He could see Tennessee sitting in the seat next to him smiling. Sly twisted around in his chair and searched for someone who wasn't there. Looking back at the mirror, Tennessee had the family smile as he winked at Sly and smacked his hand throwing the whiskey in the bull's face.

The bull stomped backward rubbing his burned eyes, Sly stood up readied for anything. The bull glared at Sly with his burned red eyes and lunged at him. Be completely drunk he missed and fell over the edge of the bar dragging bottles down with him. The bartender looked distruant. The whiskey soaked brawler climbed out from behind the bar and charged Sly. Sly side-stepped and used the handle of his pistol to hit the base of the brawlers head knocking him out cold. Sly drug him out by his collar and threw him into the street. Several of the nearby guards ran to his aid dusting him off and carrying him down the street.

"I'll deal with you later!" He yelled as he limped away. Sly smiled as he dusted off his gloved hands, feeling proud as usual.

"Well Kid, you really stepped in it this time." An old voice said behind him. Sly turned around to see an old turtle sitting in a rocking chair. Sly walked over and took a seat next to him.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"I thought I told you to watch where you step and who you cross." The turtle said slightly turning his wrinkled toward Sly.

"You've been gone a long time Tennessee where have you been hiding?" He asked resuming his original position.

"Took a trip over seas." Sly said impersonating Tennessee.

"So that's it, old Jed was starting to miss you." Jed said smiling.

"Things have changed since you've been gone. That fellow you threw into the street was High Horned Harrison, and that dog walking down the street is with the newspaper. Every gun-hand from miles around is going to be looking for you." He said cackling. Sly turned a little pale and said.

"Grim odds."

"That is the understatement of the year!" - said still laughing. Sly stood up and walked to his horse.

"I'll see you later old timer." Sly said riding to the livery stable to put away Maverick for the night.

The next morning Bentley was raising all kinds of hell. Smacking Sly with a newspaper and yelling.

"Would it kill you to keep out of trouble for once?" Murray grabbed Bentley when he dropped the newspaper and reached for his crossbow and a box of darts labeled 'Lethal'. On the front page of the paper it read.

'Ringtailed Drifter humiliates High Horned Harrison in bar fight.' Bentley finally calmed down and no longer wanted to kill Sly but still wanted to beat him to a pulp with his skinny arms. Sly decided it would be best for his health and the job if he left and took some recon photos around Harrison's base of operations. He put on his disguise and stepped out of the hotel and calmly walked to the stable to get Maverick and ride out to Harrison's place. Sly saddled up and rode down main street, looking at the store windows, stopping when he saw the café then slipped in to grab a bite to eat, and true to the western code all they had leave with and carry with him was jerky.

The taste of hard to chew, smoked, and dried meat was starting to get old. When Sly walked back outside, Harrison was waiting in front of the saloon as the stagecoach up. The small door of the coach opened and a woman in stepped out. Sly wasn't able to see who it was because of the umbrella she was carrying. Harrison greeted her with a sloppy bow, and then she turned toward Sly. His chin would have been on the ground if he hadn't caught it first. It was Carmelita in a white old fashioned dress with a pink frill, standing there with Harrison. Sly walked to his horse sadly, like a puppy that was shoaled for chewing on its masters slippers. He climbed into his saddle and reached for the reins but they weren't there, he looked down and only saw the swishing tail of a horse, he turned around and saw Maverick watching him oddly.

"Just take me home." Sly said lying over on Maverick's neck. The horse simply walked down the street back to the stable.

**WolfMan: Well what did you think everybody?**

**Carmelita: I'm gonna kill you for putting me in a girly dress!**

**WolfMan: Jesus! Later guys. Till next time. **


	7. The More the Merrier

**WolfMan:** Ok everybody it took me some time its finally here.

Carmelita sat down on the small cushioned office chair, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"What brings you here miss?" Harrison asked taking his seat behind his desk.

"I learned about this town at a poker game." Carmelita smiling innocently.

"Is that so? Well, I figger I can find ya a place to stay while ya visit our peaceful town" The moment he said peaceful town and bunch of wild drunks rode by, blasting their guns, laughing and singing. Harrison had a smile on his face, when he yelled loudly.

"Hey Tiny, bring the key in here!" Shortly after loud stomping was heard and felt from outside the door. The door swung open and a giant of a wolf darkened the threshold, he crouched and turned sideways to enter the office. Tiny dug around in his back pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to Harrison.

"Thank you Tiny, just wait over there." Harrison smiled, Tiny standing there like a stone statue. Harrison ducked down under the desk. Carmelita could hear him unlock something and shut it back shortly after. When he reappeared from under the desk, Carmelita slid her foot under the edge of the desk and lightly kicked something made of iron. Harrison slammed a heavy book down on his desk and opened to the middle.

"Ok, we have the special suite open and it's free of charge for you, miss?"

"Miss Fox." Carmelita said mentally shoving her finger down her throat by the idiotic bulls advances. He handed her the key to her room and returned the safe key back to Tiny. Carmelita took her key and went to her hotel room where her suitcase waited for her.

Her room looked unkept and dirty, and smell o must and mold lingered in the air worse than the stable that was up wind of her room. She slapped the bed and a plume of dust erupted from the ugly patchwork blanket. The only thing that was acceptable in the room was the wash pan on the small end table with a porcelain pitcher next to a mirror. Carmelita poured some water into the pan and used the wash cloth inside to wipe away some of the extra make-up from her face.

On the bad was her suitcase with a desert flower on top. She gave Harrison points for persistence but she still threw the flower into the trash. Opening the case she pulled out the hat she had been given back in El Paso, feeling the soft felt she laid it down on her bed and then changed into some new clothes, and slept the rest of the day, waiting for nightfall.

At the safe house, Sly lazed depressed on his bed with Bentley beside him trying to consol his friend.

"Come on pal she isn't worth it, so why mope?" Bentley said getting annoyed because this had been going on almost all day and now night was soon upon them and the job could start.

"She is more than worth it Bentley, she is the part of me that no other can fill." Sly replied his eyes bloodshot and gazing endlessly at the ceiling.

"Ok! If you won't believe me when I say that she will be the end of you I don't know what will bring you to your senses!" Bentley yelled at Sly. Murray who had been silent this entire time, stood and took his place near Sly.

"Hey buddy you know that Carmelita came here looking for you. And that she will be looking for us, so don't you think she will be around outside trying to find you?" He asked. Sly turned his head to look at his gang and then over to the window.

"Alright I'll go and we can get the job started and steal back Tennessee's treasure." Sly said sitting up and smiling at Bentley and Murray.

"Now you're talking" Murray said slapping Sly on the back, knocking over the edge of the bed.

"Whoops, sorry."

Meanwhile: Carmelita landed heavily on the rooftop, allowing her knees to bend, trying to silence the groan of the wood under her boots.

'This stealth stuff is harder than it looks when Sly does it.' She thought to herself, leaning forward to spread her weight, as she snuck across the roof.

"Ok, where is that bum who has the key to that safe?" She whispered. Seeing nothing, she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the stars. She was wearing the grey hat, a pair of dark snug fitting pants, a dark long sleeved shirt, and a grey vest. Plus a black mask similar to Sly's that she had cut and taken great care in making, in a sort of honor of her adversary and secret love.

Her peace was broken when a familiar stomping underneath her look-out point. Barely peeking over she saw Tiny standing guard.

"Ok, here goes." She thought climbing out on the rope hung between the next building and her's that was over Tiny. She hung upside down barely moving along the rope. Once above him, Carmelita dangled from the rope with one hand and both legs wrapped tightly around it. She couldn't reach, she let go with the other hand. The string on her hat kept it on as she hung there, still not far enough. She said a brief prayer and loosened her legs and she hung there by the ends of her boots. She reached for the glowing key in his pocket and gently lifted the key and stuffed it into her pocket as she bent upward and gripped the rope with her hands again and gave a relieved sigh.

Once back on the rooftop she quietly laughed as she thought of what she was doing. To think such a devoted police officer like her was having so much fun breaking the law. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she held the key and gazed at the stars. It had been a long time since she just watched them for a while.

She made her way to the hotel where Harrison's office was, and getting off the roof was harder than getting on. She climbed over and hung on the edge and dropped to ma wagon that was under her, upon landing one of the flour sacks busted and coated her in a cloud of white dust.

Carmelita quickly dusted off before crawling through the office window. Using the key she opened the safe and pulled out the hotel register. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the adrenaline rushed through her veins like lightning. She smiled as she opened the register and skimmed through the names, looking for anything that would give Sly away. When she came to the name Cole Ospry, unsure why the name rung a bell she took a piece of paper and pen off the desk and wrote down the name and shuffled around the letters to form a new name.

"Sly Cooper, so he is here." Carmelita whispered smiling as she checked the room number. She replaced the book and looked into the safe again and she saw a small book that had "journal" written on the spine. Curiosity got the better of her and she flipped through the book, reading through Harrison's thoughts. She was disgusted , about to close the book she opened to one page that told of a ruby.

"The Heart of the West. Is what that old codger rabbit called it when he ran out yelling. 'Go away, you ain't welcome here.' I told him I'd do what I dang well want to. So I stoled that there rock and put it up wherest no feller can find it."

After reading the passage, Carmelita no longer had only Sly on her wanted list but Harrison was going to join him in a cold jail cell.

Carmelita climbed out of the window and quickly dashed around the building to avoid someone following her to her room, all the while unaware of the figure hiding in the alley across the street. Sly sat in his hiding place waiting to see if the other thief would return. He was astonished that another thief was sneaking around, but he couldn't help but laugh to himself at how clumsy she was at doing so. Though he did complement her on her figure, he could tell that she managed her body well.

Still curious if she would come back ,Sly zipped across the street and through the office window. He ducked under the desk and opened the safe with ease, he then opened the and checked the register for Carmelita's room number. While thumbing through the pages, the paper with his name fell out from the spot where Carmelita forgot it. He picked up the scrap of paper and read his names.

"So I do have some competition, this should be fun." Sly said grinning. He checked the room number, and climbed back out the window. He crept along the building side the quietly scaled the side of the hotel, using the window sills as hand and foot holds. Peering through the second floor window, Sly saw Carmelita sleeping soundly I her bed.

Satisfied; Sly let go of the ledge and lightly landed on the ground, then he dashed off to the stables so he could ride to Harrison's stronghold no more than a mile out of town. The hideout was once a stone fort and if rumors were correct, where Harrison kept all of his more important items. Thanks to the pictures taken by Bentley's RC chopper Sly knew how to get inside. Over a broken part of the back wall, it was away from guard patrols and it wasn't far from the main building. Sly stopped Maverick next to the wall and stood on the horses back for a boost over. The main building was three stories high, well over the wall and there was light shining from inside the third story window.

Sly gazed out over the rest of the fort and saw a large corral and not far from it was the stable full of horses. Sly climbed over and took pictures of the main building, the gate and the stables.

"Alright , now how do I get up there?" Sly asked himself scanning the area for a means of ascent.

"Ok, this is going to be weird." Sly whispered, sneaking over to a hook and rope looped through a pulley. He attached the hook to the back of his gun belt, grabbed the rope and hoisted himself up with his feet dangling in mid-air. He stopped once he was even with the lit window then swung over to it and grabbed the lower edge. Sly saw Harrison at his desk asleep, so he crawled in with the hook still in his belt and began to dig through his drawers and files for anything that might disclose the where-abouts of the ruby.

With no results Sly looked at Harrison and realized that he was talking in his sleep. Sly listened to him closely until he got an idea.

"Hey Boss, where's that ruby?" Sly whispered in Harrison's ear trying to imitate a guard.

"Where nobody can find it." Harrison snored.

"Is there a map?" Sly asked.

"Yea, Tiny's got it."

"OK Boss" Sly said feeling very proud of himself. But unknown to Sly, a coyote guard found the other end of the rope wiggling around on the ground. The brown furred coyote pulled on the rope and began to drag sly out of the office. Sly grabbed Harrison's desk as he and it were pulled across the room. The guard then sharply jerked on the rope and pulled Sly out the window leaving Harrison in his chair still asleep with papers flying all around him. The guard thinking that the hook was only stuck for a moment, let go of the rope. Sly hurtled down trying frantically to stop, falling on top of the coyote. Sly sat up with the poor unconscious sap underneath him. Sly pressed the radio to his ear.

"Ok Bentley, I'm done here." He said sneaking back to the wall. Once he was over he saw Maverick waiting below. As Sly jumped Maverick quickly walked forward making Sly fall flat on the ground.

"We are really going to have to fix that." Sly said to the snickering horse.

The next morning:

Everyone in the hotel was in the dining room eating breakfast. Sly had only toast and eggs, Bentley was drawing up plans under a newspaper while crunching on a piece of bacon, and Murray was chowing down on a triple stacker of pancakes with bacon and eggs stuffed between the pancakes making it look like some strange sandwich.

Sly looked over to Carmelita across the room. She was wearing more casual clothes, she had on a pair of old western pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a brown vest over it. Sly couldn't help but watch her delicate movements, he was so used to the violent cop that chased him day in and out. The sun shining through the window made her seem even more like an angel.

Sly was snapped out of his day dream when Harrison came stamping in.

"Well it's that time of the year again!" Harrison yelled with his usual dopey smile.

"Tomorrow will be the annual rodeo, and as always it will be held at my place just out of town. The sign up sheet will be posted in the hotel lobby." Having that said, Harrison lumbered over and sat next to Carmelita. Sly suddenly felt sick again and so he turned to Bentley who started talking. "A rodeo would be the perfect distraction while we search for the ruby." Bentley said mopping up the left over egg yolk with a piece of toast.

"Yeah, I'll get the map from his goon and at the show one can compete and the other s can search for the treasure." Sly said headed to the lobby. He signed Bentley up for the trick roping, Murray for the clown performance, and himself for the saddle bronco riding and the marksman completion. And he returned to his friends and they began planning the big heist.


	8. The Last Ride

Chapter 8

**Later in the evening:**

Sly and the were making preparations for the rodeo. Sly was checking the rules and basic techniques, even the Thevious Raccoonous held some useful instructions for the saddle bronc riding. Bentley had a small loop that he was twirling at his side with ease. Murray was at the mirror, playing with some face paints for his clown costume. In her room, Carmelita was flipping through the pages of Harrison's journal, looking for anything useful. She thought back to breakfast after Harrison made his announcement. He sat with her and said someone had stolen the key and his journal, and he told her to be careful for the prowler. It made her want to laugh from the fact that she stole them, and want to vomit from his false concern.

'A sewer rat has more class than that guy.' Carmelita thought as she turned the page. Stopping when she saw it said Harrison had given Tiny a treasure map to guard.

"Jeez, now I've got to find the monster again. Well, it shouldn't be any harder than last time." Carmelita said with a small laugh. She dressed in her thieves clothes and snuck out the window.

Tracking Tiny wasn't difficult for Carmelita or Sly. Both keeping out of sight, neither noticing the other, being so focused on their goal. Tiny stomped into his shack, both Sly and Carmelita snuck to the windows on opposite sides of the shack and slipped inside so quietly that they didn't notice each other step inside. They searched on each side on the bed where Tiny slept soundly. Still never seeing each other as they rifled through shelves and scanned for the map. The two reached under the bed feeling for anything. They both felt the handle of a safe box. Carmelita pulled it toward her a little, pulling it out of Sly's grip. Feeling his prize being taken from him, he pulled the box back to him. Carmelita looked over Tiny, not letting go of the box, but didn't see sly who was pulling below. She dropped down and continued to pull, then Sly looked over the bed. Going back and forth through this process several times before both of them jerk on the box, pulling themselves under the bed.

"Sly Coop…" Carmelita tried to yell before Sly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, or that beast up there" Sly pointed above them.

"Will have fun chewing our tails off. So if you agree I'm going to take my hand off." Sly lifted his hand off of her mouth and grabbed the box. Carmelita snatched it away from him and softly said.

" Don't even think of stealing this, miserable thief."

"Oh really, then just who are you?" Sly asked smothering his words in sarcasm.

"I'm… Uh…" Carmelita muttered as her heart thundered in her chest.

"My name is Tamarel." She said very softly. **(Authors Note: I got the name by rearranging her name and taking out the C and I. I did the same for Sly's alias Cole Ospry)**

"Tamarel?" Sly whispered finding the name oddly familiar. Sly grabbed the box handle again, and Carmelita punched his lower jaw, making him hit his head on one of the legs of the bed and yelp. Tiny grumbled and shifted in his sleep. Carmelita quietly hushed shushed Sly when he groaned as he felt at the lump on his head. With his hand over the knot, Sly asked.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I want the map." She replied.

"Seeing as we are after the same thing. Why don't we work together to keep ugly from finding us" Sly said with a grin. Carmelita then nodded in agreement. She slowly backed out from her side of the bed to see Tiny still sound asleep. She motioned for Sly to back out and follow. Sly crawled out from under the bed and looked up at the sleeping Tiny. When Sly stood, the boards creaked and Tiny instantly grabbed Sly with his huge arms. Before Sly could react, Tiny began to snore in his slumber. Realizing that it was just a reflex, Sly tried to lift Tiny's giant hands, to which Tiny held tighter.

"Marian Seviel." Tiny muttered, still asleep. He pulled Sly closer and kissed him, making Sly cross his eyes and crinkle his nose in a desperate effort not to wake the lover boy. Carmelita stood frozen, not sure whether to laugh until her sides hurt or to puke her guts out. Tiny suddenly started to rouse from his dream, expecting to find his girl. But instead found a gagging Sly Cooper. Tiny roared in anger and began to squeeze Sly in his mighty grip. Carmelita was stumbling back and forth trying to think of what to do. Tiny shook Sly violently like a rag doll, making Sly lose grip of his cane and hurl it away, right in Carmelita's direction. She caught the cane and gripped it tightly in her right hand, brought the golden hook high above her head and swung and swung hard at Tiny, smashing against the side of his head. Tiny fell unconscious and Sly pushed him off and smiled at Carmelita.

"It took you long enough to help out" He said with a grin. Carmelita laughed as she climbed out the window, with Sly close behind. Once outside they ran with each other to the hotel and climbed on the roof.

"Ok now what are we going to do with this thing?" Carmelita held up the map, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"It looks like Harrison's fort outside of town." Sly said, examining the paper

"Me and my gang are going there tomorrow and I'm sure you will be going as well. So lets each take half and meet at the rodeo when everyone is focused on the event. Then we can use the map to find the treasure." Sly explained as he tore the map in two pieces. Carmelita took one half and stuffed it in her coat pocket.

"I'll be seeing you, Sly." she said walking to the edge of the building.

"Same for you, Tamarel." Sly said as he jumped over the opposite edge and disappeared. Carmelita stayed there for a moment wondering how far he will run before continuing to his hideout. She then jumped down without any further thought on pursuing Sly.

Later that night at the safe house:

"You did what?" Bentley exclaimed, his glasses falling to the end of his nose.

"I gave half of the map to Tamarel and we are going to meet at the rodeo to search for the jewel, while you guys keep the crowd busy." Sly said calmly as he always does.

"Sly! She could beat us to the treasure before we even start the operation! She could be in league with Harrison or Carmelita, I'm telling you Sly your senseless flirting is going to get you and us thrown in jail, and it will probably be my job to get you out." Bentley raved.

"Bentley, trust me she isn't going to turn us into the law or Harrison and she'll be honest about the map, and if I'm wrong I'll eat my hat." Sly said grinning.

"Would you like ketchup with that?" Bentley laughed

"Uh, hey guys all this talk about eating has got me hungry, wanna order room service?" Murray asked with his toothed smile. The whole gang laughed and picked at each other all the rest of the night, not giving any worry of the challenge that waited for them the next day.

Early the next morning:

Sly and the gang were at the stables preparing for the ride out to Harrison's.

"How are you going to find Tamarel at the show Sly?" Bentley asked making sure his saddle was secure.

"It shouldn't be too hard to spot that bright orange fox fur of hers." Sly said casually as he pulled himself into the saddle.

"Fox fur? Are you sure our new ally is who she says she is?" Bentley asked.

"There are lots of foxes in the world pal, and besides, straight laced, black and white Carmelita , joining leagues with us?" Bentley laughed as Sly said it.

"Yeah the odds are a million to one of Carmelita jay-walking let alone thieving. And believe me I did the math." Bentley joked, climbing into his seat.

"Ok guys lets go." Sly said, riding out of the barn with Bentley behind and Murray hurriedly climbing onto his horse.

"Wait up Sly!" Murray yelled kicking Clyde's sides, to have Clyde snort and buck Murray off again.

"Don't worry Murray you'll get it eventually." Sly said as Murray climbed back up and the trio rode off to the fort.

The fort was full of people and even more trying to get in. Sly and the gang had already gone to the office and paid they're entry fees, and were now preparing themselves for the show to start.

"OK team, when you are performing, me and Tamarel will be following the map to the heart." Sly said clipping on his horse chaps that he "borrowed" from one of the other contestants.

"Got it Sly. You'd better hurry they are calling for the riders." Bentley said twirling his rope around. Sly strode away to the chutes, where they held the bucking horses, his spurs chinked as his mount came into view. The horse was big and red with a yellow colored mane. The saddle was already on its back and ready for its rider. The announcer's voice came on the loud speaker and with a showman's tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the saddle bronc riding. The riders must stay on for a full eight seconds and must not tough the horse with his free hand once the gate has been opened, otherwise he will be disqualified. First up is Cole Ospry." Sly was about to get on the horse, before he felt a hand touch his shoulder softly. He turned around to see the old turtle from the day he first came. Sly tipped his Tennessee derby to the elder.

"Howdy old-timer, what do you need?" Sly asked with a smile, impersonating Tennessee.

"I just think you should know Kid, that Harrison is still out for you. And that he stuck something to that saddle." The turtle said pointing to Sly's bucking horse. Sly looked at the saddle, then took off his glove and gently rubbed at the worn leather until he felt something and pulled it out. He should it to the old turtle, who said.

"A needle dipped in rattlesnake poison, no doubt"

"Thank you friend." Sly said, throwing away the needle and seating himself in the saddle.

"Anytime Kid." The turtle said scooting away. After settling into is seat and gripping the reins tightly in his fist, Sly nodded and the gate was flung wide open. The red horse lunged from the chute and stomped it's front hooves on the ground before leaped forward again. Sly repeatedly spurred at it's sides making it buck and jumped harder and higher. The horse snorted and raised up on its back legs, still kicking its front hooves at the blazing sun. Sly held to the reins and leaned forward to center his balance. As the eight second buzzer blared away, the horse stomped back o the ground breathing heavily. Sly jumped off and proudly marched out of the arena. The announcer came on again and exclaimed.

"The results are in from the last ride and with a perfect score Mr. Ospry wins the saddle bronc event. The next event will be the clown contest and followed by the trick roping event." Sly walked up just in time to see Murray fully dressed in a rodeo clown suit. From his crooked and bent cowboy hat to his over-sized pants and multi-colored suspenders, Murray looked like a laugh.

"Now that is a look for you Murray." Sly said with a grin. Murray simply honked his red nose. Sly laughed and turned to Bentley.

" I'm going to find Tamarel and search for the treasure, we should be done by the time of the marksman event." Bentley nodded and Sly weaved his way through the crowd. Sly climbed up the main building to get a better look-out point but found Carmelita, who he still thought was Tamarel, already there waiting for him.

"Its good to see you again." She said smiling.

"Likewise. Lets hurry before we run out of time." Sly said pulling out his half of the map. Carmelita handed him her half and they read the first clue.

"Start your march where the wall has fall. Then do as a soldier and pace time 7." Sly handed Carmelita the whole map and an ear radio.

"I'll go down and walk the path, you stay up here and talk me through it." He said. Leaping down and quickly making his way to the start of the path. Carmelita lead him through the puzzle of clues and people. All the while unaware of the shadow seeking up behind her.

"Ok Tamarel. What's the next clue?" Sly asked over the ear-com. There was no answer, only static.

"Tam, do you read me?" Sly said into the speaker, looking up at the roof of the main building. Harrison's loud bellowing voice came onto the announcers speakers.

"We will be moving to the last event, the marksman sharp shooting contest. First will be Ospry in his first and last performance." Sly quickly ran through the crowd and out into the arena. He gave a growl of anger when he saw Tamarel, a good fifty feet away, tied to a post, between two other posts with glass jugs on the tops of them.

"Howdy Mr. Ospry or should I say Cooper? I can only assume this wench is with you. So she will be apart of the contest." Harrison grinned.

"You must first shoot the two jugs on the other posts. Then you must shoot the shot glass that's on top of her head. If you have any connection between you and that trash Tennessee, you'd better hope he's listening." Harrison said all the while holding his gun on Sly.

Sly slowly pulling his pistol and looked at the golden cane handle, then gripped it tightly in his fist. He aimed at the first bottle, fired, and the bottle shattered. Carmelita flinched at the glass spraying everywhere. Sly then shot the other. He just stared at the small shot glass on top of Tamarel's head

"Tam, if you move and make me miss that glass, so help me I'm going to kill you!" Sly shouted raising his gun again shakily.

"Tennessee I could really use your help here." Sly whispered so softly that he himself barely heard it himself. He took aim and as he squeezed the trigger, Sly could see Tennessee appear beside him and grab the gun making it steady. Tennessee wore the family grin as sky nodded and pulled the trigger. When Sly dared to look he saw the glass still there on top the unharmed woman thief's head.

"He missed." Shouted Harrison with his mighty voice. Sly ran up to Carmelita and untied her from the post. She took the glass off her head and yelled.

"Guess again Harrison!" She held up the glass for everyone to see the hole shot through the middle of it. Everyone stared a the glass with amazement with only Harrison holding his look of anger. He reached around behind him and pulled out a large bundle, unwrapping it to reveal.

"The Heart of the West." Sly gasped while he gazed on the dazzling ruby. It shone with such brilliance in the sunlight that Sly and the gang had to shield their eyes.

"If you want this so badly you'll have to pull it from my cold dead hand/ But if you gun me down it'll fall and bust inta lots a little bits." Harrison yelled holding the ruby under his arm, squaring off with Sly for the duel with a wild look in his eyes. Sly wore the family grin watching Harrison closely whose entire attention was on Sly. Unknown to Harrison, Maverick had snuck up behind him and was waiting for Sly's move.

Harrison twitched and gently touched at the handle of his large heavy gun. Sly on the other hand was calm and collected as he watched Harrison twitch. Suddenly Harrison drew with lightning speed and in the same instant Sly drew faster and fired, knocking the gun out of Harrison's hand, making it twirl high into the air. While Harrison stood stunned, Maverick grabbed the ruby bundle in his mouth and took in from him and quickly trotted off.

When Harrison turned around his gun fell and hit his head with a loud "thunk". Sly walked up to Harrison who was standing there not moving at all. Sly put his finger between Harrison's eyes and gently pushed him over, making him fall heavily to the ground unconscious. Sly simply smiled and left him there. None of Harrison's men came to his aid, since they ran away when there leader fell.

Maverick walked up to Sly and dropped the ruby into Sly's hands. Carmelita and the gang walked up behind him and they all watched as the jewel seemed to pulse with tradition and memories just like a real heart. Sly covered it once again and put it in his saddle bag then turned to Carmelita.

"Tamarel, you were a great help to my gang and family, That ruby belongs to the Cooper ranch and must be returned, surely you can understand that." Carmelita nodded with a smile. Sly, Bentley and Murray climbed into their saddles and begun to ride off, when Carmelita shouted.

"Till next time, Ringtail!" Sly stared at her confused, then turned and galloped off with his gang into the sunset, with treasure in hand. Carmelita stood at the fort gate, watching them until she felt a gentle breeze wisp by her. She looked to her side and saw Bret standing there with his scruffy moustache. Carmelita tipped the grey hat that he had given her and smiled. Bret grinned then his disguise faded until Tennessee was standing there with the Cooper grin. Carmelita was dazed only for a moment, then smiled quietly when he blew away like a puff of cigar smoke. She pulled out her choker badge and put it on. Taking a long breath, thinking over the past few days events and how she had gone against her police woman view of black and white to see the grey as a thief. She smiled then turned to Harrison who was still laid out on the ground and pulled out her handcuffs grinning.

**Epilogue**

**At the Cooper Ranch:**

Sly, The gang and Creek all stood together, marveling the sheer beauty of the ranch. Now that the heart of the west was back, the grass grew into a lush carpet. The horses ran free over the green pastures and the buildings looked as though they were built yesterday.

"Boys, I'm sure that Tennessee is smiling where he is." Creek said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Now that the ranch is restored, he can rest easy." Sly said smiling.

"Could I interest y'all in some rattler stew before you go?" Creek asked sincerely.

"Uh… Um…as much as we'd like to we had better be going." Sly said slowly backing away. Creek chuckled when Bentley sighed in relief. "May the spirits be with you boys." Creek said holding his hands behind his back. Sly nodded with a smile as he and the gang began their walk out of the canyon. When they reached the outlook over the ranch, they turned back for one more glance of the beautiful landscape. The gang could see Creek still standing where when they left. The wind blew gently over the fields picking up dust as it did. Out of the thin dust cloud Tennessee stepped up beside creek, the two waved at Sly, Bentley and Murray as the wind blew harder. Sly smiled when the ranch and all its glory was wisped away on the winds breath. Sly knew it was there on the wind, that the legend of the last gunslinger would live forever.

Carmelita sat comfortably in the wagon seat, as she looked back and yelled.

"Only another fifty miles to El Paso." Harrison groaned as he continued to walk behind the wagon he was tied to. Carmelita grinned as she snapped the reins to make the horses keep pace. Suddenly a blue van sped by the wagon making the horses lunge forward. One of Sly's calling cards floated down into her lap.

"Till next time Cooper!" Carmelita shouted, ignoring the fact that she was dragging Harrison behind the wagon face down. Sly grinned watching the rearview mirrors

"Ok guys next we need to go to Cairo; it looks like the Clockwerk parts have been collected and are going to be on display" Bentley said typing on his computer in the back seat. Sly took a deep breath then said.

"Now this is going to be fun."

**WM751: Finally its done! I'm sorry it took so long but better late than never. My goal for this story is to get at least 20 or more reviews so please if you read please review. I also want to say thank you to all of those who have supported this story. WolfMan out.**


	9. Thanks

This is just a chapter to say thank u to those that read the story to the end and submitted a review. And if any new readers happen upon this please submit your thot on the story


End file.
